


Medicina Amara

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, IDK OKAY?, M/M, and i don't know what's going on, chocking, consensual chocking, im very sorry, non sexual chocking, sorta - Freeform, the only thing I know is that i'm very embarrassed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico ha bisogno di aiuto, e Jason si ritrova a donargli ciò che necessita in modi ai quali avrebbe preferito non pensare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicina Amara

**Author's Note:**

> Sono disceso nell'inferno jasico e tanti saluti alla moralità e alla mia sanità mentale, questi due mi prendono più di quanto sarebbe salutare che facessero.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace  
**_Rating_** : PG13 (con qualche dubbio...)  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 1 635  
**_Avvisi_** : Hurt/Comfort, istigazione alla violenza(?),  
**_Genere_** : Malinconico, Angst,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Sono disceso nell'inferno jasico e tanti saluti alla moralità e alla mia sanità mentale, questi due mi prendono più di quanto sarebbe salutare che facessero.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : Nico ha bisogno di aiuto, e Jason si ritrova a donargli ciò che necessita in modi ai quali avrebbe preferito non pensare.

**_ MEDICINA AMARA _ **

Era passato parecchio tempo da quando Nico aveva fatto ritorno dal Tartaro, ma una parte di lui sembrava non essersi mai ripresa davvero.  
Come se un pezzo dei suoi occhi potesse ancora vedere gli orrori di quel luogo, come se le sue orecchie potessero ancora udire i versi dei mostri al di sopra del rumore del vento o delle voci di altri semidei, come se Nico non fosse completamente uscito dal luogo peggiore della Terra.  
Jason era preoccupato. Dopo l'episodio con Cupido e la guerra contro Gea, aveva istintivamente iniziato a tenere d'occhio il figlio di Ade, inconsciamente facendo ogni cosa in suo potere per farlo sentire meglio, per proteggerlo.  
Persino da se stesso.  
Capitava spesso che Nico scomparisse dalla circolazione, senza che nessuno lo avesse visto allontanarsi, ma Jason sapeva sempre dove trovato. Non era certo di essere in grado di spiegare come.  
Lo trovava, nascosto nell'ombra di qualche albero o all'interno di qualche grotta, con gli occhi vitrei e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
La prima volta si era spaventato. Lo aveva afferrato per le spalle, scuotendolo, ma Nico aveva reagito con la paura e lo aveva investito con le ombre.  
Jason non si era mai sentito così male in tutta la sua vita.  
Dopo quell'episodio aveva imparato che quando trovava Nico in quello stato doveva avvicinarsi piano, rendere nota la sua presenza con le parole, e lui lo aveva ricompensato tornando presente, guardandolo ogni volta come se avesse perso la strada di casa, come se cercasse un luogo che non esisteva.  
Passavano sempre più tempo insieme. Jason era finito con l'allontanare involontariamente Piper, che non capiva il suo comportamento o perché sentisse il bisogno di passare così tanto tempo con il figlio di Ade, e Nico... Nico allontanava chiunque si avvicinasse.  
Chiunque tranne Jason, che aveva fatto di tutto per imparare come potergli stare vicino, e con il quale aveva iniziato a viaggiare per aiutarlo nella sua missione di onorare ogni divinità, fosse essa greca o romana.  
Era perfetto per entrambi.  
A Jason non piaceva stare solo, nonostante non riuscisse a spiegarsene il motivo. Ogni qualvolta non aveva qualcuno accanto a sé per un periodo di tempo prolungato sentiva chiaramente qualcosa dentro lamentarsi sofferente, come una vecchia ferita di guerra.  
Come il pianto di un bambino.  
Nico, dal canto suo, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si curasse di lui, per quanto odiasse l'idea. Aveva bisogno di braccia forti che la notte lo stringessero per proteggerlo dagli incubi, aveva bisogno una voce bassa e calda che lo risvegliasse dagli stati di trance nei quali era solito cadere, aveva disperatamente bisogno di qualcuno che bilanciasse il suo pessimismo, qualcuno che fosse disposto a prendere il controllo per lui quando il peso diventava troppo da sopportare, qualcuno con il quale sfogare la sua rabbia ma che sapesse non prendersela, che gli ricordasse di mangiare, che non gli facesse domande o pressioni.  
Aveva bisogno di Jason. E Jason aveva bisogno di lui.  
Ma il dolore è come un veleno che si espande a macchia d'olio sotto alla pelle, indisturbato e invisibile, un virus che si rinforza con ogi medicina assunta.  
La prima volta che Jason aveva sentito Nico boccheggiare era stato durante uno dei loro viaggi per il mondo. Si erano fermati in una foresta del centro Europa, accampandosi in un posto riparato, e mentre Jason stava facendo il turno di guardia lo aveva sentito alla disperata ricerca di ossigeno e si era precipitato di corsa da lui solamente per trovarlo in ginocchio con una cintura attorno al collo, una mano a tirarla per costringere il proprio respiro.  
Lo aveva liberato immediatamente. Avevano litigato, alzando la voce, perché Jason non capiva come Nico potesse farsi qualcosa del genere.  
« È una forma di autolesionismo? » gli aveva chiesto, furioso, la rabbia tipica della preoccupazione, « Stai per caso tentando di toglierti la vita?! »  
Alle sue parole Nico aveva riso e Jason aveva sentito ogni nervo del proprio corpo scattare sull'attenti, pronto al pericolo.  
Faceva paura, senza alcuna traccia di divertimento o persino sarcasmo, era un suono vuoto; come di vetri rotti e lacrime sulle guance.  
Era ovvio che non capisse, gli aveva detto con voce cava e fredda, perché a suo parere Jason non aveva mai sofferto come lui, non aveva visto il male dall'interno, non aveva sentito il buio divorargli l'anima e chiederne ancora.  
Jason tremava mentre Nico rideva, ancora, continuando a dirgli di come fosse fortunato, di come fosse _luminoso_. Non era la prima volta che si trovava a descrivere il figlio di Ade come spaventoso, ma in quel momento sembrava un'altra persona, svuotato di umanità, ed emanava la sensazione che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo mentre ancora dalle labbra sgorgava quella risata come carta vetrata; terrificante.  
I suoi occhi parevano Foschia, nebbia spessa che nascondeva la realtà alla vista di Jason, che sentiva il petto stringersi dal desiderio di aiutarlo, di sollevare tutto quel dolore dalle sue spalle, anche solo per un momento, di riempire il suo vuoto, di farlo sorridere...  
« Come posso aiutarti? » aveva sussurrato, e Nico aveva smesso di ridere, avvicinandosi e prendendogli le mani con un'insolita delicatezza, posandosele sul collo.  
« Strozzami. » gli rispose, sorprendendolo, « Fammi tornare dal Tartaro. Riportami indietro, figlio di Giove. Fammi sentire _vivo_. »  
Jason lo guardava come se Nico fosse impazzito. Per un momento gli tornò in mente lo spirito di sua madre, ormai talmente rattrappito nel suo stesso dolore e nella sua stessa follia da essere irrecuperabile. Le dita tremarono al pensiero che qualcosa del genere potesse accadere anche a lui, che il Tartaro gli avesse tolto ogni possibilità di gioia.  
Forse doveva portarlo dal Signor D, al Campo Mezzosangue, perché pareva davvero aver perso il senno. Lo aveva riportato indietro altre volte, con la sua voce; come poteva ferirlo? Come poteva anche solo pensare di fargli del male, nonostante fosse stato Nico stesso a chiederglielo così esplicitamente?!  
Jason aveva sempre difeso le persone. Non poteva ferirle.  
Una leggera scossa di elettricità statica gli sfuggì dalle dita, a causa dello stato di confusione e disagio nel quale si trovava, iniettandosi direttamente sotto alla pelle di Nico; lo vide sussultare, gli occhi appena spalancati.  
Stava per chiedergli scusa e spostare le mani quando lo sentì rilasciare l'aria che aveva trattenuto con il sussulto in un chiaro sospiro soddisfatto.  
« Persino meglio. » lo sentì mormorare, la nebbia nei suoi occhi in qualche modo diversa, piu tetra, « Per favore, Jason... » aggiunse, la voce un poco più morbida, e nel sentire quel suono qualcosa dentro di lui fece contatto.  
Jason avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Nico, per donargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno, per proteggerlo da qualsiasi pericolo; persino, e forse soprattutto, da se stesso.  
E se per uccidere quella tetra sofferenza che continuava a divorare ogni suo giorno Jason doveva assecondare questo suo desiderio così distruttivo, lo avrebbe fatto.  
La foresta attorno a loro era silenziosa, protetta dal sole, il terriccio umido e l'aria fresca. Ma a lui sembrava di star andando a fuoco, di avere troppa energia in corpo, di essere in battaglia e di star perdendo.  
Jason aveva continuato a guardare Nico negli occhi mentre lo aveva sospinto all'indietro, fino a fargli raggiungere con le spalle l'albero più vicino, le mani ancora sulla pelle fredda del suo collo, prima di stringere titubante.  
Non voleva. Sentiva il battito cardiaco di Nico sotto ai polpastrelli, vide il suo viso animarsi, le labbra dischiudersi e dei suoni appena sofferti scivolare via placidi come l'acqua di un fiume.  
Nico, dal canto suo, non si era mai sentito meglio.  
La leggera mancanza di ossigeno (nonostante la presa terribilmente blanda di Jason) rendeva la sua mente vuota e leggera, sentiva il cuore pulsargli come impazzito nel petto, sul collo, nella testa, ovunque; non ricordava l'ultima volta che di fosse sentito così lontano dal buio, dagli Inferi, dai morti.  
Così _vivo_.  
Le mani di Jason tremavano, rilasciando una serie di impulsi elettrici e scintille contro la pelle di Nico che illuminavano tetramente la sua carnagione solitamente pallida, e lui posò le proprie dita su quelle del figlio di Giove. Jason interpretò il gesto come una supplica e allentò immediatamente la presa.  
Nico, invece, gliela fece incrementare di molto, usando le proprie mani come incentivo. Quando ammorbidì le dita, Jason non spostò le proprie e Nico chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi qualcosa che nel frattempo stava nascendo in quelli del ragazzo davanti a lui.  
Fu solo quando un colpo di tosse scosse il suo petto che Jason sembrò risvegliarsi e tolse immediatamente le dita, quasi come se il ghiaccio della sua pelle fosse riuscito a scottarlo, guardandosi orripilato i palmi mentre Nico cadeva a terra in ginocchio, una mano al petto e l'altra al terreno, tossendo e ansiamando.  
Jason si sentiva sporco. Perché mentre stava premendo, mentre gli occhi di Nico si erano dissipati dalla nebbia e avevano mostrato il colore caldo della cioccolata, rivelando una dolcezza e insicurezza che lo avevano sorpreso, il suo corpo era stato costretto a reagire mentre il suo cuore gli esplodeva sotto i palmi.  
E gli era piaciuto.  
« Grazie... »  
Fu un suono debole, ma abbastanza da risvegliare Jason e farlo accovacciate davanti ad un Nico tremante, il capo abbassato e la mano ancora sul petto.  
Si chiese se avesse esagerato, se lui non lo volesse guardare per non vedere un mostro, ma quando lo vide gettarglisi al collo, stringendolo fra singhiozzi talmente lievi da sembrare inesistenti, Jason credette di capirlo un po' di più.  
Lo strinse, osando accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli, e non si sorprese -anche se qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto- quando quella notte Nico non ebbe incubi.  
Ma Jason ne era sicuro: qualcosa era cambiato, fra loro, qualcosa si era spezzato dentro di lui e non era certo che qualcuno al di fuori di Nico potesse capirlo.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
